The proposed research is concerned with (1) searching the rapidly expanding and increasingly complex world literature on mosquitoes and mosquito-borne diseases and (2) synthesizing this heterogenous material into one annual report and four bibliographies of 500 or more current references. The report is to be made available to those conducting research on these insects of medical importance. The bibliographies will occur quarterly in "Mosquito News". At present, the enormous amount of literature which is accumulating is not adequately reviewed and made available to research workers throughout the world.